Order of the Hero Genevieve
Faction Information The Order of the Hero Genevieve, rightly known as the Knights of Genevieve, is comprised of the realm's most disciplined knights, renown for honor and camaraderie in battle. The religious-military order was founded in 87 AL after Noss Thalion raids in the provinces of Suntari were becoming more and more frequent. The Noss Thalion, or the Thals, were a loose association of barbaric warbands united under a single lord. Thal warbands would occasionally raid Suntari village, looting caravans and pillaging what their steppe-horses could carry. While the provincial armies of Suntari attempted to resist, the overwhelming numbers and savage ways of warfare would leave armies battered and destroyed. Many of the provincial leaders would later petition the Sun-King to summon the armies of Suntari to annihilate this menace, however, their pleas fell to deaf ears. The Sun-King would not seek to take action against the Thals, ill-believing that eventually the Thals would cease the raids on their own accord - this was not the case. The border towns between the dry hills of Suntari and the steppes of the Thals suffered the consequences of the Sun-King's decision; most notably Genevieve of Brightmarket, a Suntari clergywoman. While performing mass one early Saandyy morning, a militia-man burst through the doors of the cathedral, warning the villagers of a horde of horsemen riding hard for the village, torches and longswords in hand. Genevieve rushed into the cellar of the cathedral where she began to pray to Alman's Guiding Hand, hoping her prayers would grant the villagers mercy - her prayers went unheard. The Thals horsemen rode into Brightmarket, dismounted, and barged into every building, demanding food, tokens, and anything of value - killing anyone who resisted fear and took to acts of false bravery. The Thals decided to make camp in Brightmarket, taking the villages women, including the captured Genevieve, and violating them. At sun rise, as the Thals prepared to make way for Riddengarde, the provincial army arrived and destroyed the unprepared barbarians. The two armies took part in the Battle for Brightmarket until dusk. In the end, the Thal warband was wiped out with the exception of routed steppe-lords. As the provincial army searched the village, it was then that two guardsmen found Genevieve lying on the floor of the cathedral. She was attended to by field-nurses and told the constable of the Thal invasion on the village. The army stayed for a week, aiding what was left in rebuilding Brightmarket. Afterwards, Genevieve was transported to the nearest Cathedral of Alman located in the heart of Suntari - Sunfall. There, she cried to the Sun-King of the unspeakable evils of the Thals. The Sun-King granted Genevieve her own religious-militia - supporting its claim as a military arm of the church, protecting the innocent and defending the faith. Within a fortnight, Genevieve began her journey, traveling the land to defend Suntari border towns - even going as far as Khaldim - to carry out justice and peace.